


Asanoya Sickfic Collection

by casper_the_friendly



Series: Haikyuu!! Sickfic Compilation [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Concussions, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_the_friendly/pseuds/casper_the_friendly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... I've written a bunch of sickfics (most of which involve vomit) on my tumblr, and I thought I'd put them up on here for anyone who's interested.  It may take me a while to upload everything I have so far, so if you'd like, feel free to check out my tumblr account@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“…an’t believe you got a concussion from tipping your chair back too far…”

Suga was lecturing Noya about how absolutely stupid his injury had been. Normally it was entertaining when Suga got overly passionate about things, but this time Asahi couldn’t pay attention. He just kept reliving the scene over and over again.

The whole team was there. They were eating meat buns as a reward from Ukai for having won their game. It should have been a happy night, but looking back on it, Asahi couldn’t help but feel like the whole thing was now tainted.

“…and honestly, Noya, how old are you, eight? You…”

Noya finished his meal early. Asahi watched anxiously as Noya tipped his chair back and forth, back and forth, waiting for the rest of the team to finish their meal. Asahi should have said something.

“…should know better than to put yourself in danger…“ Asahi barely registered that Daichi had taken over scolding Noya.

Noya’s chair tipped backwards. His eyes widened and his hands windmilled briefly. Asahi cringed but couldn’t pull his eyes away. So he saw Noya’s head hit the floor, heard the resounding crack, the flash of pain immediately followed by the slackening of his friend’s face, his eyes rolling back in their sockets before closing.

“…won’t be able to play…”

Then he was next to Noya, hands fluttering around helplessly, not wanting to touch, to make it worse, but wanting to do something. Then Noya’s eyelids fluttered open, he cringed and whimpered and Asahi knelt there paralyzed until Noya rolled over and vomited.

“…scared the kids, Hinata even cried, and…” Oh, that was Suga talking again.

Ukai must have called for an ambulance, because suddenly there were lights, and sirens, and Noya was being taken away and examined and he looked so, so, incredibly small without the energy to maintain his regular huge personality.

“-sahi.” A voice cut through Asahi’s thoughts. One that wasn’t Suga’s. A hand- a very small one, covered his own, which he realized was trembling viciously. “Asahi.”

“Noya! What’s wrong? Can I get you anything? Can I help-“

“Asahi, I’m fine,” Noya said, eyes earnest and open.

“But you-“ Asahi started to protest, but Noya squeezed his hand. Then he looked at all three of them in turn.

“I am so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you and the team. I promise I will be more careful from here on out, but I’m really okay, you don’t need to worry.” Then he turned specifically to Asahi. “Anyway, it was my own fault.”

“I should have said something,” Asahi sighed.

“No! Asahi, you just trusted me to not do something so stupid, and I betrayed that trust. I’m so sorry!”

“Noya, please, is there anything I can do to help? Can I get you anything?”

“Honestly, Asahi, I’m perfectly okay!”

Asahi looked around the room, which was almost completely dark to avoid agitating Noya’s eyes, and raised an eyebrow when he turned back to the smaller boy. Noya relented.

“Okay, so I’m not 100% yet, but I will be. I promise.”

It was reassuring to hear it from Noya himself. But Asahi couldn’t help but feel like he needed to do more. He absentmindedly adjusted the blankets that were covering Noya so that they were not so bunched up.

“Actually,” Noya said suddenly, “maybe I could use a glass of water?”

Asahi was on it in a minute. “Is that better?”

“Perfect, thanks Asahi!”

Asahi grinned.

“Well,” Daichi said finally, “we should probably go soon. Noya, you need to rest quite a bit, correct?”

“I guess,” Noya said with a sigh.

“I’ll come back and check on you tomorrow,” Asahi said as Suga urged him out of the room.

“You really don’t have to, Asahi, I know it’s out of the way!”

“I’ll come,” Asahi said stubbornly. 

“Well, if you’re sure, it will be less boring with company!” Noya grinned, and something in Asahi’s heart shifted back into it’s correct place, as if healed somehow by Noya’s smile. He offered a small smile in return, and hoped that this state of calm would last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

Nishinoya had been feeling awful all day, but it wasn’t until he stepped out into the cold after practice that it really took a turn for the worse. Of course, practice itself had been hellish, between the stomach cramps that made him significantly slower than normal, the pounding headache that made it hard to see straight, and the shortness of breath that made it feel like he had no stamina at all, but the nausea- well that was new.

Unconsciously, he wrapped both of his arms around his stomach. He could vaguely hear the rest of his teammates chatting and heading their separate ways to walk home and took the opportunity to slip away. He walked a little ways, and then stumbled over to a bench and collapsed onto it, clutching his stomach and curling into a ball. Shivers wracked his entire body.

“Noya?”

Nishinoya’s eyes flew open at the familiar voice; he thought he’d made sure to avoid any paths his teammates might take home, but somehow he’d been found out anyway. He blinked slowly, and when he opened his eyes again, there was a tall figure looking down at him.

“A-Asahi?”

Bundled up in a thick, fluffy coat and an even fluffier scarf with mittens to match, the older boy raised a finger to his temple and scratched his head. He was anxiously alternating between looking at Nishinoya and avoiding eye contact, occasionally opening his mouth as if to say something, but remaining speechless.

“Um, Asahi, is there-“ Nishinoya paused to suck in a gasp as the nausea spiked, then forced himself to breathe out slowly until it faded. Then he finished, “-is there something wrong?”

“Are- Are you alright, Noya? You didn’t answer when I said goodbye and I got concerned and so I followed you and I’m sorry but you really don’t look very good, and you don’t have enough warm clothes on to just sit here outside and… Sorry. Are you okay?”

Nishinoya’s instinct was to say he was fine, but as he went to do so, a loud and very long burp rolled out of his mouth instead. His stomach ached and churned so badly that he couldn’t help but make a small whimpering sound in response. Asahi’s eyes widened. However, there wasn’t much time to respond past that, because the next thing either of them knew, Nishinoya hiccuped, rolled over, and was suddenly sick onto the pavement.

Asahi panicked immediately, stepping forward, then back, and then forward again. He ended up freezing where he was just in time to see Nishinoya’s shoulders shudder, followed by a violent heave that had another, much thicker, much more powerful rush of puke spilling out of his mouth. Nishinoya tried to take a breath, but something stuck in his throat and he was thrown into a coughing fit that had him gagging almost immediately.

“Noya…” Asahi muttered. It was positively terrifying to see his friend so sick. He wanted to fix it. He knew, of course, that he couldn’t, but instead of making that better it only made him feel worse. He did what he could: rubbed Nishinoya’s back, brushed his hair out of his face, told him it would be alright when he threw up again, and again, but still it wasn’t enough.

Eventually, Nishinoya was left dry heaving and hiccuping. Asahi tentatively rubbed his back until Nishinoya was able to catch his breath.

“Are- Are you okay?” Asahi asked tentatively, immediately feeling stupid for even asking. Nishinoya held up an “okay” sign, but he didn’t buy it for a minute. He could feel how much the smaller boy was shaking under his hand.

“Can I call someone to pick you up?”

Nishinoya paled at the thought of driving anywhere, still nauseous, and shook his head. His silence was so uncharacteristic- to say the least, it made Asahi uneasy.

“Can I- can I do anything?”

Nishinoya shook his head again and moaned. “I’m just c-cold. J-Just s-so, goddamn c-c-cold,“ he said, teeth chattering relentlessly.

Asahi got a whiff of the repulsive smell of the vomit and moved a bit away from the bench so as to avoid getting himself. He needed to get Nishinoya away from it, too, since it was probably making him feel queasy, too. That conviction gave him the confidence to say what he normally wouldn’t.

“Come here,” he spoke gently, with a quiet, mysterious confidence. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Nishinoya’s eyes went wide for a moment, and Asahi felt that confidence shatter in the harsh grip of regret, but then the smaller boy was flush against Asahi’s chest, bundled beneath his coat. Asahi was so surprised that he didn’t move for a minute. Then he smiled, relaxing, and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Let’s just get you home, how’s that?”

Again, Nishinoya made no verbal response, electing instead to simply nod into Asahi’s chest. It was undeniably adorable, and Asahi decided that as long as Nishinoya was cuddled against him like this, he didn’t mind his silence at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

Asahi knocked on the door again. There was no response. Again. This was his fifth try.

“Uh, Noya?” He said hesitantly. He’d meant to shout, but he didn’t have nearly enough confidence for that, so he just ended up talking to the door. “Are you in there?”

He wondered if Noya had forgotten. He’d never forgotten a date before, but that didn’t mean he never would. Although, from what he could tell, Noya always said he would rather die than…

Panic seized Asahi in an instant. Could something have happened to his boyfriend?

Thoughts raced through his head faster than he was able to process them. It was possible. For someone so small Noya picked a lot of fights. What if he had really pissed someone off?

That was it. Asahi was going in. He would break down the door if he had to. Fortunately, he didn’t have to since, he had a spare key, so he simply unlocked the door and stepped in quietly.

“Noya?”

He could hear frantic noises coming from what sounded to be the upstairs bathroom.

“A-Asahi? Is that you? Why are you- oh, shit, it’s time to go! Okay, I’m getting ready give me one - ulp - minute,” Noya said in a strange, strangled voice.

“Hey, wait, Noya, is everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s - hurk - there’s nothing wrong - hic!” Noya managed to choke out. It only worried Asahi more, though. Noya’s voice lacked it’s usual overflowing energy, not to mention the worrisome noises he kept making. It could have just be a normal case of the hiccups, but something certainly felt off.

“I’ll come up and help you get ready,” Asahi decided aloud. The noise upstairs stopped suddenly.

“No! Asahi - ulp! - you don’t - urk - have to - hurp - really-“ By the time Noya is cut off with a loud, harsh, and very obvious retch, Asahi has run halfway up the stairs. He gets to the top just in time to see Noya run across the landing and straight into the bathroom. Asahi follows and is unsurprised to find his boyfriend trembling on the ground, his forehead resting on his arms, his arms lying on the toilet seat. Noya’s back moves up and down noticeably as he pants into the toilet, and Asahi places his large hands on Noya’s small shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. Noya relaxes marginally.

“I’m- hurk,” Noya gags. “‘msorry, ‘sahi.”

“Shhh. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“I- what?” The question caught Noya off guard, and for a second he was sidetracked from thinking about how badly he didn’t want to get sick. Then his back arched with a ragged heave, and chunky barf was spilling past his lips, out of his nose, and splashing into the water. He gasped, but was cut off in the middle of it with a loud burp that echoed in the toilet and was immediately followed by more thick vomit. Noya coughed weakly, entirely out of breath, and shuddered at the taste and the smell and the entire sensation of it, and felt tears run down his face.

“That’s it, Noya, you’re okay.” Asahi’s voice was surprisingly calm, and despite the still present overwhelming nausea, Noya felt mildly comforted.

“Ugh, so gross,” Noya hiccuped. Hot acid crept up his throat but he swallowed it back down.

“You’ll feel better if you let it out, Noya.”

“I don’t-“ He was going to say he didn’t want to, but what he really didn’t have was a choice. He hiccuped again, but this time more sick came surging up his throat with so much force that he couldn’t do anything too stop it. He leaned back over the toilet and tried not to sob too hard as a slimy stream of completely liquified vomit poured out of his mouth. Retch after retch after retch brought more and more and more sick up, and Noya wondered if it would ever stop, despite Asahi’s assurances that “it will be over soon.”

And then there was nothing left to bring up but a bit of stomach bile and air. Noya dry heaved three times before his stomach calmed. Asahi flushed the toilet for him, and, looking up, Noya got a good look at his boyfriend for the first time.

Asahi looked, frankly, stunning. He was in his suit. They’d planned to go to a nice restaurant.

“Wow,” Noya muttered, eyes wide. “You-“

For once, he was speechless.

Asahi scratched the side of his face in that way he always does when he’s embarrassed. “Hah. I guess I went kind of overboard, huh?”

“Not at all! You look outstanding, Asahi!”

Now a smile graced Asahi’s face and Noya’s heart melted.

“Well, anyway, I’m just glad you’re alright,” Asahi grinned, reaching his arms out to Noya. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck and allowed him to pick him up and carry him to his bed. When he was neatly tucked in, Noya turned to Asahi, who was seated on the side of his bed.

“So,” Noya smirked. “What was that about me dying?”

Asahi’s face was beat red in an instant and Noya burst out laughing. Asahi covered his face with his hands, even as his own shoulders shook with laughter.

“It’s not really funny! When you didn’t answer the door, I actually thought something had happened!”

“Well what did you think happened?! Please explain yourself!”

Asahi did, and the two of them spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking, and occasionally taking naps. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant date, but somehow it was pleasant nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

Asahi had been feeling sick to his stomach the whole day. He’d come to school because the thought of missing even a day made his stomach churn even worse than the flu, and he’d gone to practice for more or less the same reason. More, actually, because he’d only just rejoined the team and the last thing he wanted was for them to think he was ditching again.

Still, it was hard to keep up the act. Somehow he managed it, probably since he was still pretty out of shape to begin with, so nobody batted an eye when he didn’t play very well, but a part of him wished he’d just called Daichi and explained that he was sick in the first place. 

Then Daichi shouted at the first years and Asahi remembered exactly why that was never an option, even if Noya hadn’t been an issue.

“Asahi!” Asahi looks away from Daichi to find Noya bounding up to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Noya? What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re not as good at being subtle as you thought you were.”

Asahi frowns and shakes his head. Noya doesn’t need to know how bad he feels. Asahi just needs to get through practice and go home. “Nothing’s wrong.” Noya eyes him, and Asahi shakes his head with a wry grin. “Really!”

“But-“

“Okay!” Daichi calls the team together and Asahi breathes a sigh of relief. “Time for a scrimmage.”

For Asahi, the game flies by in a blur. He maintains up his act for most of it, even makes some good plays. Asahi’s side is two points away from winning when it’s his turn to serve again. Daichi tosses him the ball, and Asahi almost immediately drops it on the ground.

He can’t make it to the end of the game. That much is now abundantly and suddenly very clear. His stomach feels about to explode. Something needs out, whether Asahi’s okay with that or not. He’s certainly not okay with it happening in front of his whole team, so he walks right out the door before he doubles over to start retching loudly.

His stomach contracts and forces him to gag with so much force that he wonders if his throat is bleeding. His stomach’s contents slosh around, but nothing comes up. He hopes the team can’t hear, but is pretty sure they can. This much is confirmed when, after about two minutes of Asahi’s unproductive heaving, the door opens and closes again. A small hand falls lightly on the small of his back.

“Can’t get anything to come out, huh?” Someone says softly.

Asahi can’t repress another retch from stealing his breath before he can respond.

“N-Noya? Thought it’d - HURK! - be Daichi,” Asahi manages before heaving again.

“Nah. I figured it’s at least partially my fault for telling you to never skip practice again.”

“You don’t-“ Asahi breaks off with a groan as nausea wracks him yet again. “Don’t have to watch.”

“How about I do you one better than just watching?” Noya’s voice is suddenly very close to Asahi’s ear.

“HuUGH!” Asahi doesn’t have time to ask what Noya was doing before the smaller boy presses on his stomach.

Then his lunch is surging up his throat, out of his nose and mouth, splattering into the grass. Once he’s started puking, Asahi can’t stop. He shudders and squats down because his legs feel unsteady (which makes complete sense in hindsight since he was running and jumping around at practice while sick) and cradles his forehead in his hands with his hands, elbows resting on his knees for support. His stomach clenches and he shudders again as more sick pours from him, splashing onto his shoes.

Noya places a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “That’s it, Asahi, just let it out.”

He does. He lurches forward again and vomits up another thick stream of foul liquid and then almost falls forward into it. He overcompensates and ends up seated on his bottom.

“Woah,” Noya says, massaging Asahi’s shoulders. “Easy there.”

Asahi makes a small, pained noise, and then he’s lurching out of Noya’s grip to get sick on what he thought was the grass in front of him, but which turns out to be his leg. Warm barf drips down the sides of his leg and Asahi chokes back a sob. Noya sucks in a gasp of air.

“Sorry, Asahi. We’ll get you cleaned up in a bit, I promise. Just try and rela- ugh,” he stops, preoccupied with helping Asahi avoid getting more sick on himself as another heave wracks his body.

By the time Asahi’s stomach settles, nearly ten minutes have passed. He’s dry retching again, this time on a truly empty stomach, when Daichi and Suga come to check on them, leaving hurriedly when Noya gives them an okay sign. Finally, Asahi is able to lean back into Noya’s waiting arms.

“Asahi, you okay?”

Asahi grunts.

“It’s okay to miss practice if you’re sick.”

Asahi grunts again.

“I won’t be mad. I promise.”

Asahi grunts a third time and Noya brushes sweaty hair off of the larger boy’s face. That’s when he realizes that the grunts weren’t really grunts- they were snores. He sighs. He’ll have to wake him soon, if for no other reason than they’re sitting way too close to a large puddle of vomit for comfort, but Noya can’t bring himself to wake the sick boy up right away. He deserves at least a ten minute nap, even if Noya has to suffer through the smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

As soon as he woke up in the wee hours of the morning, Asahi knew he was going to throw up. He didn’t know the specifics of when, but judging by how positively awful he felt, probably sooner rather than later. At least, if he was lucky.

He curled on his side and tried not to cry at the sad realization that he’d just categorized vomiting as a fortunate thing. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a painful cramp caused his stomach muscles to clench up and repressed the urge to whimper.

Fortunate or not, he knew he was going to be sick and he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He was at a training camp with the volleyball team, and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to wake up to him puking. He would die of humiliation. 

He was surprised to find that Noya wasn’t curled up at his side, since the libero had a long track record of unconsciously seeking out body heat (in particular, Asahi’s) in the middle of the night. On one hand Asahi was relieved because it meant that he’d be better able to move around unnoticed, but on the other, a sense of irrational sadness welled up inside him. Asahi wondered if Noya had found someone else to cuddle with, or if he was off shivering on his own somewhere, and was disturbed to find himself upset by both options.

He shook his head. He had to take the opportunity to escape for what it was before it was too late. Quietly as he could, he pushed himself up and and got out of his futon, then tiptoed around the other boys. None of them even twitched. Once he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief; at least here, nobody would be bothered by him.

Asahi didn’t notice that, even though none of his teammates had moved a muscle as he’d left the bedroom, the smallest of them had been curiously missing not only from Asahi’s futon, but from the entire room.

\---

At 1:45 am, Noya was cursing his bladder for being the smallest and most inconvenient bladder in probably the whole world. At 1:49 am, having emptied it, he found himself speechless and wondering if he was going to be proven wrong already. If Asahi was leaving the bedroom at 1:49 am, did that mean his bladder was four minute more evil than Noya’s?

The libero was about to ask Asahi as much when the older boy turned the other direction and hurried off. Noya frowned. He was curious, and a part of him (a very large part) wanted to follow, but he remembered Asahi saying one time that one of the few perks of being a scary looking person was that you could go on walks all by yourself at night without really having to worry about getting attacked. He’d thought it was a joke at the time, but now he wondered if he’d misinterpreted it. Sometimes Asahi’s sense of humor was hard for Noya to follow.

He yawned. It was too late (or early?) to be overthinking things like this. They had a scrimmage game tomorrow and Noya knew he wouldn’t do well if he didn’t get another couple hours of sleep. Anyway, even if he wasn’t as mean as he looked, Noya had no doubt that Asahi could take care of himself.

By the time 4:30 am rolled around, Asahi concluded that he was decisively unfortunate. For a while, the waves of nausea had been somewhat manageable, but now, over two and a half hours later, there were no more waves. Instead, the nausea was his constant companion. He was exhausted, and he hadn’t even done anything but hiccup and burp yet. He just wanted whatever was making him so sick to be out of his system.

He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back against a tree for support. His legs felt about to give out any minute. Suddenly his stomach lurched and he leaned over with a loud heave, more than ready to spew.

Nothing came out.

\---

Noya was naturally an early riser. He always had been. That’s why he knew, without a doubt, that Asahi was not. Asahi was the kind of person who would sleep well into the afternoon if you let him. So there were only two explanations for his absence at 4:30 am:

He was lost in the woods.  
He had been eaten by a bear (one that was, somehow, even bigger than himself)  
Both were alarming prospects, though the moderately less alarming first possibility was likely, if only because the chances that Asahi would run into a bear bigger than himself seemed pretty slim. Either way, Noya was the only one awake to save him, so he got up and went to grab his shoes. 

Just as he finished tying them he heard a loud noise come from outside, but not the direction of the forest. Since he hadn’t been expecting it, Noya was unable to identify it. He was conflicted. On one hand, he really needed to hurry and save Asahi, but on the other, that sounded like…

Noya was about to brush it off as simply being a part of his own overactive imagination, when the sound came again, and this time there was no doubt about it: somebody was retching, right outside of their cabin. Noya scowled and marched towards the sound. If it was some hungover alcoholic, he was going to-

Upon swinging the door open loudly, Noya froze in his tracks. In fact everything froze. Noya’s movements, his thoughts, and the person attempting to be sick, who, by the way, was not some drunkard.

It was Asahi.

\---

“Ah, uh, uhm,” Asahi was the first to break the silence, mumbling anxiously without really having anything to say. All he knew was that Karasuno’s libero looked as scared as he’d ever seen him, and it was more than a little disconcerting. “N-Noya, wh- hunghh,” Asahi groaned, doubling over with yet another empty heave.

When he looked up, Noya was gone.

Asahi was glad. Or at least, he should’ve been. He didn’t like scaring anyone, but especially not Noya. Still, he felt a tug of loneliness in his chest, and an aching sense of abandonment.

“Uhm.”

A small noise caught Asahi off guard, and his head whipped to face its source.

“Noya!” The boy was suddenly next to him.

“Hey, Asahi,” Noya said quietly, chewing at his lip and playing with the hem of his shirt. It was unusual for him to be so subdued, but then, he had just witnessed his ace attempting to throw up, so it was safe to say that it was an unusual situation.

“H-Hey, you don’t, uh, have to, you know, stay. Here. With me, I mean. If you don’t want to.”

Noya’s hands stilled and he released his lip from his teeth. He stared straight at Asahi. Then, rather than responding to Asahi’s comment, asked a question of his own.

“Have you been out here since 1:49 am?”

“I, uh- wait, what?” Asahi stifled a burp into the back of his hand.

“I saw you after I had to pee…” Noya trailed off as Asahi suppressed the urge retch with a moan. When Asahi looked up, Noya had the sort of look in his eye that he gets when he’s determined to make some sort of impossible receive. And something in Asahi unconsciously relaxed at that sight. It was good to see his friend back to normal.

“You know what,” Noya said decisively. “It doesn’t matter. Stay here.”

Noya whirled around and sprinted back inside the cabin. As soon as he was gone, Asahi lurched forward with a long, drawn out heave. It was eventually cut off by a small burp and Asahi gasped for breath, trying not to whimper at the rawness of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would block out the pain and nausea, but he just ended up worrying that the rest of the team would wake a up and find him like this, and why Noya was awake, and if he was robbing Noya of precious hours of sleep-

The door slammed and Asahi jumped, then immediately started heaving again.

“Ah! Sorry, Asahi, did I startle you? Jeez,” Noya scrambled over to the sick boy. When Asahi could breathe again, Noya offered him a glass of water.

“Noya…” It was a nice gesture, but Asahi didn’t know if it would help. He’d just end up regurgitating the water.

“It’ll help,” Noya decided out loud. “I mean… it can’t hurt, right?”

As the urge to retch again rose within him, Asahi decided that Noya was probably right. He sipped at the drink tentatively. It was surprisingly soothing on his throat, and before long, he’d drunk the whole glass. For a moment, he actually felt better. Then his insides shifted and the fluid was coming right back up, just as he’d expected. He doubled over with a forceful heave, and clear liquid splashed into the grass. A strand of hair fell out of his ponytail, but Noya tied it right back up.

Asahi moved to straighten up again and tell Noya sorry that his plan had failed, but found that he couldn’t, as his stomach muscles clenched tight again. Back arching, he let out half a burp, and then vomit - the thick, brown, half-digested-food kind - was pouring out of him. He wheezed, out of air, and gasped for breath, but was stopped halfway by an even larger and more powerful stream of vomit that left him seeing stars.

“Woah,” Noya exclaimed, putting a hand on Asahi’s shoulder as he swayed unsteadily. “You’re doing great, Asahi, just keep breathing.”

Somehow, he managed to follow Noya’s instructions, even through five more rounds of spewing where barely had enough time to inhale. By the end of that ordeal, he was so exhausted that he slid to the ground, back still to the tree, almost immediately.

“Hey, Asahi, don’t- don’t sit there!” Noya tugged on his arm and Asahi obligingly crawled to the other side of the tree.

“Jeez,” Noya mumbled, “do you really want to sit so close to your own puke?”

“I just - hic! - want to - ulp - sleep,” Asahi managed between hiccups and burps.

“Are you sure you’re done?”

Asahi shook his head, but it was too late to aim for the previous spot. Instead, he released a small burp and a final mouthful of vomit and bile right next to him in the dirt. He looked up at Noya sheepishly.

“‘m done now.”

Noya just rolled his eyes.

\---

Having finally convinced Asahi that bed was the best place to be, Noya helped him to an empty guest room he’d discovered while exploring the cabin upon their arrival a few days ago. He tucked him in and gave him a bucket just in case, then stood up to leave, thinking Asahi would want some privacy.

“Are you… leaving?” A weak and wavering voice, muffled by a mound of blankets, whispered.

“I thought you’d want me to,” Noya said.

“Please… don’t.”

Noya smiled, and snuggled up to Asahi without any hesitation. A moment later, he felt all of the tension leave Asahi’s body, and he heard the sick boy’s breathing even out.

Noya shook his head. He couldn’t remember why he ever thought Asahi was capable of taking care of himself.

He smiled, and snuggled in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


End file.
